Until now, the speed limiting devices in the market have complications arising from their unequal operation in both the ascending and descending directions, as well as a lack of regulation means that are sufficiently calibrated to select the speed at which the limiting system is to operate.
Another difficulty in some of the speed limiting systems is that, after they operate, it is necessary to reset them manually, which implies access to the limiting system.
In those cases in which speed limiting systems have means for resetting, these operate in one direction and they must be fitted with a means of resetting for each direction of operation.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to develop a speed limiting system that overcomes the above inconveniences, achieving a system that operates independently in both the ascending and descending directions and that allows adjustment in both the ascending and descending directions and in which it is not necessary to access the means on which the speed limiter operates to reset it, this being carried out remotely.